Por siempre a tu lado
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Al fin estaban juntos, a pesar de todo el dolor que llevo llegar al final. De haber hecho las cosas diferentes, quizás...habrían sido felices...? Alma x kanda


**Notas: d gray man no me pertenece, todo es obra del akuma que realmente es Hoshino Katsura-sensei T-T (yo se que ella debe regodearse en las lagrimas del fandom, yo lo sé…)**

 **Esto es un regalito que nació conmemorando el final del Arco de Alma Karma finalmente en anime (fue rápido pero valió la pena la espera ;v;)**

 **Advertencia: Yulma (Yuu x Alma), shonen ai (chico x chico no tan obvio), spoiler (si no has visto este arco en el manga o el cap 9 de D Gray Man Hallow, te recomiendo discreción).**

 **Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo!**

 **Por siempre a tu lado**

Siempre….ansió verlo de nuevo. Aunque solo hubiesen sido fantasías infantiles que trataban de hacerlo escapar de la realidad; y que con el pasar de los años, se perdieron en el olvido; algo dentro de su corazón…siempre lo busco.

Aquella mujer perdida en sus recuerdos…aquel niño que fue su primer y más preciado amigo. La persona que amaba y con quien hizo una importante promesa.

 _Te quiero…Yuu…_

Y al fin ahora…luego de 9 años, pudo cumplir aquel deseo. Quizás no de forma en la que habían soñado, pero al menos lo habían conseguido.

 _Alma…yo…_

Juntos, en medio de una antigua ciudad en ruinas, con el hedor de la muerte inminente como nana; compartiendo un abrazo de despedida…

Tenues lágrimas recorrieron silenciosamente sus mejillas.

Ojala todo hubiera sido diferente desde el principio…aun hubieran tenido la posibilidad de ser felices….?

 _Yuu…._

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 _Era oscuro y todo le dolía, especialmente la cabeza. No quería abrir los ojos, por el cansancio extremo que lo invadía; además de estar siendo algo sedado por un aroma curiosamente familiar._

 _Intento moverse un poco sin mucho éxito. Que era esa cosa extraña que lo envolvía…era como una almohada o algo así?_

 _No lo sabía ni le importaba…Era cómodo. Ojala Yuu también hubiera experimentado algo así…_

 __...Y-yuu…?-Balbuceo algo perdido. No entendía del todo que pasaba, pero lo último que recordaba era así mismo acabando con todos y…_

… _y Yuu….?_

 _Intento levantarse de golpe, soltando un quejido adolorido, que para su sorpresa vino en coro._

 _Antes de que terminara por voltear a saber la causa, esta ya le había dado su respuesta._

 __oye…tu…tonto, no te muevas tanto…-se quejo levemente, con aquella mirada arrogante y nada amable que usualmente tenia-…yo aun sigo sin recuperarme…_

 _El castaño sintió claramente fuerte ganas de llorar. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento._

 _YUU! Su…Yuu…su amigo. La persona más importante en su vida, aun estaba vivo. No sabía cómo, pero daba igual. La inmensa felicidad y alivio que invadió su alma no tenia comparación alguna, ni siquiera con el profundo rencor que lo había cegado momentos atrás. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero apenas podía moverse; ni tampoco se sentía digno de poder permitírselo. No con sus manos llenas de sangre, no con "eso" que no quería que Yuu viera en el._

 _La turbación mezclada con miedo y alivio comenzaban a frústralo. Porque…porque todo tuvo que ser de esa forma…?_

 _El menor pareció notar aquello y sonrió de lado, en un intento de mantener el porte usual, aunque sin mucho éxito considerando el deplorable estado de ambos y el ambiente nada aceptable, con hedor a sangre seca que los rodeaba._

 __tks…siempre has sido un llorón, Alma…-se burlo en su cara, logrando cambiar aquella expresión llorosa a una ligeramente ofendida._

 _Eso era mejor que nada._

 __c-cállate!...n-no lloro…s-solo….-de haber podido, seguramente estaría secándose con torpeza el rostro; pero su falta de brazo se lo impedía.-..y-yo solo estoy…estoy muy…_

 _Realmente esta vez habían llegado demasiado lejos pero, se sentía como si nada hubiera pasado. No había esa sensación incomoda de haberlo arruinado todo, ni tampoco el rencor que esperaba de su compañero. Era tan extraño. Apenas horas atrás había estado intentando acabar con su mejor amigo, pero ahora ambos se encontraban recostados uno junto al otro, molidos en el sentido más literal de la palabra y con cadáveres de varios miembros de la orden a su alrededor._

 _Alma realmente no entendía porque el peliazul mantenía tanta tranquilidad en tales situaciones, pero le asustaba preguntar._

 _El pequeño Yuu por su parte no sentía que fuera necesario seguir enfadado. Nunca lo estuvo en primer lugar, no con Alma. El no tenía la culpa de las cosas horribles que les habían hecho, que planeaban hacerle y que seguramente aun ocultaban de todos. Nada de eso realmente era importante._

 _Entendía lo que el castaño había sentido. Comprendía perfectamente ese sentimiento de rencor, odio y ansias de venganza que poseían hacia la Orden, pero todo era tal y como Marie le había dicho._

 _Mientras nunca estuviera solo, podría soportar cualquier cosa._

 __Ya deja de llorar…..o cuando pueda moverme te golpeare…-fingió amenazar, arrastrando su aun mutilado cuerpo hasta el de su amigo, en un torpe intento de consuelo. No era lo suyo, nadie debería juzgarlo._

 __Y-yuu…p-porque…?-seguía llorando el silencio, mientras el cálido cuerpo del otro se pegaba al suyo. Podía reconocer claramente esa sensación y aroma, como la de minutos atrás.-..Porque no me mataste…? Porque no me odias…?-pregunto con la voz resquebrajándose en cada silaba.-h-hice cosas horribles! M-mate a todos! Quise matarte a ti! Porque…? PORQUE…?!_

 _No entendía, simplemente no podía._

 _Yuu no fue capaz de responderle hasta que pasaron ya varios minutos. El tampoco sabía cómo explicarlo, con su limitado conocimiento y entendimiento de lo que experimentaba en aquellos instantes, pero se sentía incapaz de callar y dejar a Alma con la duda._

 __ porque no quise hacerlo…-respondió con firmeza y evitando su mirada; al instante que el castaño abrió sus ojos de golpe-…no quiero… vivir una vida…si tu no lo harás a mi lado…no de nuevo..-murmuro en un tono casi inaudible, pero que estaba seguro, seria alcanzado por su amigo.- …pude verlo…Pude verte…_

 _El sentir como el cuerpo del mayor se estremecía en sollozos, fue toda la respuesta que necesito para estar seguro de que ambos sabían de qué hablaban._

 __q-que…? Yuu…no…yo no…-trató de explicarse sin siquiera poder iniciar una oración. Una inmensa vergüenza lo invadía junto al temor extremo de la perdida; pero…no duro demasiado._

 _Con solo ver a los ojos a su amado amigo, supo que no tenía necesidad de sentirse así. Ni siquiera era necesario hablarlo._

 _Esos recuerdos, esa mujer, la verdad detrás de los segundos exorcistas. Todo._

 _Él lo entendía completamente._

 __..No digas nada tonto…-hablo en un tono curiosamente relajado.-…no es necesario…estaremos bien….-dijo en tono seguro ante lo desconocido._

 _Lo que les esperaba después de todo esto seguramente no sería lo mejor. Habría momentos en los que realmente ansiarían no estar vivos o nunca haber despertado en primer lugar; momentos donde quizás el odio amenazaría con enceguecerlos, pero para el menor eso no importaba._

 _Mientras tuviera a Alma, ya nada ni nadie más importaban. Podrían manejarlo, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos._

 _Comenzaron a oír voces escandalizadas a lo lejos; y pasos acercándose. El peliazul no pudo evitar apegarse más a su querido amigo, quien comenzó a temblar ligeramente._

 __Todo…estará bien Alma…-prometió tranquilo y seguro-Solo…quédate a mi lado…no intentes que me vaya sin ti…_

 __s-si…eso hare…-suspiro entre lagrimas con un leve intento de abrazo, mientras sus conciencias comenzaban a tornarse borrosas de nuevo.-..te quiero…Yuu…-sentía que siempre debía confiar en sus palabras._

… _ **Vengamos a verlos juntos…**_

 _Se tenían el uno al otro, en esta vida y en la anterior._

 __Alma, yo…_

 _ **Te amo.**_

 _No tenia caso darle el gusto al horrible y cruel mundo que les toco, limitándose muriendo patéticamente. Vivirían y serian libres, sin importar lo que pasara._

 _No temerían, ni siquiera a la familiar sensación de los cuervos reteniéndolos nuevamente mientras descubrían la macabra escena que los rodeaba._

 _Solo era un simple inicio de lo que les llevaría conocer la libertad._

 _ **Es una promesa…**_

 _No estaban seguros de cuantos días o semanas, quizás meses, llevaban encerrados en ese sitio; pero al menos gozaban de la compañía mutua. Y no era tan malo si ignoraban el hecho de apenas compartir un colchón viejo, mantas gastadas, un baño y comidas aceptables 3 veces al día._

 __Yuu…estas acaparando la manta…-se quejo apenas despierto el mayor._

 _El aludido no pareció querer prestarle atención._

 __me estas escuchando?!-volvió a quejarse, tratando de jalar aun más la pobre y única manta que les quedaba. La otra había desaparecido gracias a una "expresión agresiva de puntos de vista" en sus primeros días allí.- tengo frio por culpa de Invierno!-chillo jalándolo más fuerte._

 __No es culpa mía que ese sujeto siga congelando todo! Yo también tengo frio!_

 __Ese no es el punto Yuu! Comparte la manta!_

 __ya cállate y déjame dormir!-gruño dándole la espalda, y sin querer, llevándose aun más la manta._

 __No seas egoísta!_

 _Grito con una vena saltándole en la frente en respuesta, al mismo tiempo que se levanto dándole una patada._

 _Esto sería guerra._

 _ **_tu**_ _…-un aura asesina invadió la pequeña celda-…_ _ **bastardo**_ _…! Quieres pelea…? La tendrás…_

 __ya quiero verlo! Tonto amargado!_

 _Ese día no paso mucho hasta que terminaron siendo trasladados en otra celda; luego de destruir por completo la primera claro. Y por algún motivo, estaba repleta de mantas._

 _Los cuervos encargados de custodiarlos no habían tenido el valor de interferir hasta que la rabia se les apagara. No eran tan suicidas, y menos en sus primeros días de "empleo"._

 _Maldecían el momento en que los obligaron a andar de niñeros de esos mocosos, literalmente endemoniados._

 _Y en cuanto a aquel par, bueno. No tardaron en resolver sus diferencias poco después de acomodarse en su nueva "habitación". No tenían muchas más opciones de cualquier forma._

 __...oye…Yuu…?- Alma intento llamarlo, con una mirada tímida. No le gustaba para nada pelear con él, pero a veces se sacaban mutuamente de las casillas-…aun estas despierto..? Yuu..?_

 _El nombrado frunció el ceño aun dándole la espalda mientras se enredaba con sus propias mantas, para luego finalmente suspirar ante la insistencia de su amigo._

 _Alma no tenía remedio._

 __...estoy dormido. Duerme también…-respondió con cierto fastidio y sin siquiera mirarlo._

 __no es verdad! Me estas contestando!_

 _Bien._

 _Alma no era tan tonto como para caer en eso, pero valió la pena intentar._

 _Suelta una risa leve y voltea a verlo, curiosamente con más paciencia de la habitual. Nadie podía culparlo, habían perdido tanta sangre que apenas recordaba quien era._

 __...y ahora que quieres? Ya tienes una manta propia, no?-arquea una ceja. A veces su amigo era un completo misterio en cuanto a lógica._

 _El aludido por su parte desvió la mirada algo apenado. Yuu tenía razón pero…_

 __...y-yo aun t-tengo frio…- murmuró muy bajo, pero perceptible para su compañero._

 _Pasaron varios instantes en un cómodo silencio, hasta que el chasqueo de lengua del menor dio la respuesta que tanto ansiaba. Después de todo, ya lo habían hecho un par de veces cuando iban a "saludar a sus amigos"._

 _Mejor ni recordarlo._

 __está bien…-suspiro abriendo un espacio entre sus propias mantas-…Puedes dormir conmigo…-ni siquiera tuvo que tiempo a terminar de decirlo cuando su tan cariñoso amigo, ya se le había abalanzado encima, casi aplastándolo.-..o-oye! M-me asfixias!_

 __ups!...lo siento!-se disculpo entre risas suaves, perimiéndolos acomodarse a ambos.-…es que eres tan cómodo, Yuu.._

 __tonto!...-se quejo, "ofendido" aunque compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice, mientras quedaban cara a cara, ya listos para dormir de una vez._

 _Que se pudieran reconciliar luego de alguna disputa tan tonta como esa, en verdad los aliviaba._

 _ **Su amistad era lo único que jamás soportarían perder…**_

 __oh! Es un placer al fin conocerlos! Mi nombre es Froi Tiedoll y seré su padre a partir de ahora!-los había saludado un hombre de edad algo avanzada, expresión amable pero despistada y con el uniforme de un exorcista._

 _A Yuu no le agrado ni en lo mas mínimo. No confiaba en esa estúpida cada que el viejo le mostraba. Alma por su lado solo se limito a abrazarlo inseguro y con la tensión marcada._

 _No estaba del todo seguro de que pasaría con ellos ahora, pero según aquel hombre al fin saldrían de allí._

 __No me quieren decir sus nombres…?-el adulto les miro, poniéndose a la altura de los niños, pero sin acercarse demasiado. No los presionaría._

 __porque debería hacerlo, viejo?!-hablo con el tono mordaz que le caracterizaba, aunque ni siquiera llego a tensar al anciano, cosa que lo enfado mas._

 __bueno…no creo que sea correcto llamarlos "Oye!" o "niño" mientras andamos por ahí…-comenta con una sonrisa-…vamos! Díganle su nombre a su nuevo padre!-realmente sus ojos brillaban de ilusión, muy ajeno al aura demoniaca que solo aquel niño era capaz de destilar._

 __Ya deja de decir estupideces, anciano de mierda! Quien te llamaría padre?!_

 __Yuu…no calma…-murmuro el de cabellos más cortos, preocupado por si algún cuervo los atacaba al notar que estaban enfadándose. Les había pasado cuando el jefe de sección llego a verlos._

 __Estoy calmado!_

 __Pues no se nota!_

 __Alma! Ya cállate!_

 _Casi parecía que de un segundo a otro, la disputa cambiaria a ser entre ellos en lugar del aquel hombre, quien los miraba atento._

 _No era que Alma no estuviera desacuerdo con el menor sobre ser algo renuentes a tomar decisiones como aquellas._

 _Tampoco quería volver a confiar en nadie de la Orden. Que aun siguieran allí era una cosa, pero el rencor que por dentro guardaban aun en ocasiones, era palpable al igual que la desconfianza._

 _Pero…._

 __Oh! Así que tu eres Yuu-kun…y tu Alma-kun…-comento con una expresión triunfadora y conmovida hasta las lagrimas-…me da tanto gusto conocerlos al fin…-sollozo con un pañuelo, como si olvidara la situación que los rodeaba._

 __NO ME LLAMES ASI! Y DEJA DE LLORAR!_

 _Quizás el general Tiedoll podría ser el inicio de algo nuevo por el bien de todos…_

 _ **Lo que sea con tal de abandonar ese lugar…**_

 __No puedo creer que realmente comenzaras a llamarlo "padre". Ese viejo podría ser tu ancestro-hablo en tono mordaz mientras se acomodaban sus nuevos uniformes._

 _Eran más cómodos y abrigadores._

 __vamos Yuu…no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras…-comento algo apenado-..y nos está ayudando a salir de aquí, no? Además te dejo ponerte un apellido…aunque no entiendo aun, porque "Kanda"?_

 __aun así es odioso escucharte…-rodo los ojos. No podía creer que realmente ahora eran exorcista como tales, y peor, que su general a cargo obligatoria mente debía ser ese viejo tan extraño.-..Y no te dire…-sonríe con autosuficiencia. Era divertido molestar a Alma._

 __eres malo! Vamos Yuu…deja ese pesimismo y al menos finge una sonrisa-siguió insistiendo mientras se le acercaba estirando sus mejillas, en un intento de forma una-…ves? Así casi no das miedo! A-auch! Oye! Porque me muerdes?!_

 __No estires mi cara!-escupió sin pesar por la mordida-y por cierto, no tienes buen sabor…_

 __eh?! Quieres pelear?!_

 __Ya te estabas tardando!_

 _Y nuevamente otra guerra campal iniciaba en los vestuarios. No muy lejos de allí un sonriente general solo se limitaba a escucharlos mientras le contaba a Marie sobre ellos._

 _Los niños podían tener tanta energía, clara señal de salud…aunque para Marie…más bien solo eran señal de muchos problemas._

 _ **Turbulentos inicios para algo nuevo…**_

 __Yuu! Mira cuánta agua! Ya ni puedo ver la costa! No es genial!-exclamaba emocionado, jalándolo de un lago a otro._

 __Ya la veo…rodea todo el barco, es imposible que no lo vea!-gruñe acercándose junto a Alma a observar, compartiendo algo de su curiosidad._

 _Este era su primer viaje completamente fuera de la sede de Asia, y la emoción era palpable._

 _Finalmente, conocieron el mundo exterior que se les había arrebatado._

 __Mira Yuu! Quizás podremos ver un pez como los que hemos probado desde aquí!_

 __uhn…-se inclino un poco para intentarlo.-no puedo ver nada…_

 __quizás debas intentar más! Sin pena!-exclamo con una risa, dándole sin querer un palmazo demasiado fuerte a la espalda de su amigo y provocando su caída-E-EH?! YUU!_

 __e-eh?! A-ALMA! BASTARDO! UAHNNR…!-iba a matarlo apenas pudiera lo salvaran._

 _Y porque esta experiencia le parecía peligrosamente familiar…?_

 __YUU! RESISTE!-chillo escandalosamente el niño lanzándose con todo hacia el mar. Todo sea por salvar a Yuu._

… _lástima que olvido que tampoco sabía nada._

 __Donde estarán Yuu-kun y Alma-kun…?-se pregunto cierto general mientras terminaba un dibujo del mar._

 _El escándalo que se armo cuando algo pareció envestir desde abajo del barco fue todo lo que hizo falta para hacer que lograran sacar a ambos niños de allí._

 _Era increíble como incluso ahogándose y bajo el agua eran capaces de seguir peleando. A al parecer a Kanda no le pareció para nada ver el mar TAN de cerca._

 __..l-lo sentimos…-sollozo el joven exorcista mientras lo ayudaban a secarse e impedían que Kanda se le abalanzara para hacerlo pedazos._

 __YA SUELTENME! AUN NO ME LAS HAZ PAGADO POR VOLVERME A EMPUJAR!_

 __eh?! YA TE DIJE QUE LO SENTIA!_

 __CASI ME AHOGO!_

 __YO TAMBIEN!_

 _No muy lejos de ellos, la capitana del barco no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo le hacia el viejo general para manejar a esos niños sin morir en el intento._

 _El aludido por otro lado, simplemente sonreía feliz de ver a sus pupilos actuar como lo que eran: niños…_

 _ **Una verdadera vida nueva…**_

 __Ella es Lenalee Lee. Sean amables con ella-le habían dicho al presentarles a aquella niña de cabellos en coletas y ojos llorosos, un poco más pequeña que ambos._

 _O bueno, Kanda sospechaba que quizás tanto ella como Alma, compartían la edad mental._

 __es un gusto! Mi nombre es Alma!-saludo animado el mayor. Le encantaba hacer amigos, especialmente ahora que lentamente la tensión comenzaba a abandonarlos un poco.-y el es Yuu! Seamos todos amigos!_

 __Tks..-kanda por otro lado simplemente rodo los ojos sin demasiado interés. Ya tenía más que suficiente con Alma (y vaya que le costó aceptarlo) y esperaban que tuviera más amigos? Que molesto._

 _La pequeña al verlo tan eufórico, no pudo evitar retroceder un poco, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se iban aguando de nuevo._

 _Ambos entraron en pánico._

 __tonto! Ya la hiciste llorar!_

 __yo? Seguro fue tu cara de amargado lo que la asusto!_

 __que dijiste!?_

 _Pero la discusión, más que ayudar en algo, solo aumento más el inminente llanto de niña._

 __w-wahh! Espera! No llores! E-eh! Vamos! Cosquillas! Si…no! Ehn! Caras raras! No! Juguemos o…o…-en un ataque de pánico, realmente intento evitar que llorara, pero sus pocas ideas sumadas a la presión comenzaron a desesperarlo también. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse- Y-yuu…?_

 _El aludido rodo los ojos suspirando._

 __Se supone que debes calmarla, no llorar con ella!_

 __n-no me estas ayudando! Cretino!_

 __como me llamaste?!_

 _El lado bueno: Lenalle comenzó a reír, atenta a la simpática pelea de aquel par tan extraño. El lado malo?: fueron ellos los que terminaron llorando cuando sus brazos se les salieron por ahí, asustando a todos._

 _ **Nuevos vínculos, pero siempre juntos.**_

 __sabes…? Tu cabello esta cada vez más largo…-comento de la nada mientras se acomodaba en su respectiva cama.-no te estorba al pelear…?_

 _Ese hotel sí que tenía comodidades._

 __uhn….tú crees?-tomo un mechón de su cabello y noto que ya comenzaba a sobrepasar sus hombros. Nunca se había preocupado por esas cosas-…quizás me lo corte…_

 __no lo hagas! –chillo el mayor aferrándose a sus hombros mientras le enseñaba una cintas para el cabello que poco segundos atrás había sacado de su bolsillo-usa esto..!_

 __de donde las sacaste..?-pregunto, mientras tomaba una y se intentaba arma una coleta. Era complicado, considerando que nunca antes lo intento._

 _El brillo malicioso y travieso en los ojos de Alma, solo avivo más las ansias por la respuesta._

 __Bueno…digamos que Lenalee-chan y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, jeje…-rio recordando aquel suceso._

 __...cuantos dulces te costaron?-fue directo al grano._

 __Oye! Se dice el pecado, no la penitencia Yuu!_

 __AJA! Lo que digas… deja de estarme solo mirando y sirve de algo..-rodo los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama de su amado amigo y este se le acercaba con una sonrisa._

 _A pesar del "rudo" tono que usaba, a Alma siempre le había gustado ayudarlo, aunque solo fueran en pequeñeces._

 __el cabello de Yuu es tan suave…-comento mientras cada mechón azulado se resbalaba entre sus dedos.-…ni las chicas que hemos conocido lo tienen tan bonito como el tuyo jeje…_

 __deja de decir tonterías…-gruño, algo incomodo. No era la primera vez que oía eso y era muy molesto.-mejor hablemos de porque tenias esas cintas contigo…-sugirió, con la curiosidad y cizaña picándole por completo._

 _El mayor se estremeció al verlo así. Yuu nunca cambiaria._

 __p-por ninguna razón…u-uno nunca sabe cuándo podrían servir! Sí, eso!_

 __...porque sospecho que me estas ocultando algo?_

 __y-yo?! Como crees! Jamás haría algo así!_

 __uhn….-volteo a verlo con cierta seriedad. y enserio con todo ese cabello dejando a la vista su mirada molesta, era incluso más aterrador._

 _Alma simplemente comenzó a sudar frio cuando noto la insistencia en el pelilargo. Algo le advertía que no saldría en una pieza de allí hasta confesar._

 _Pero es que no podía decirle! Yuu lo mataría si descubría que lo trenzaba dormido desde hace meses. Al principio eran una especie de broma pero con el tiempo había comenzado a cogerle el gusto de jugar con el hermoso cabello del espadachín._

 _No era su culpa que el amargado de este tuviese el sueño tan pesado._

 _ **Tantas tonteras que podrían hacer juntos…**_

 __Porque a ellos les dejan compartir habitación…?-se escuchaban susurros entre los buscadores y algunos científicos._

 __no es injusto acaso?_

 _Ellos solo iban entrando, ignorándolos olímpicamente. Estaban cansados y hambrientos como para hacerles caso. Ya les era normal que a veces hablaran mal de ambos._

 _Dijeran lo que dijeran, no era como si realmente les afectara o sí?_

 __enserio creen que exista alguien tan idiota como para discutir la lógica de ese par?_

 _Después de todo, para nadie en toda la orden era un secreto la fuerza bestial que los segundos exorcistas poseían, además de lo peligroso que podría ser hacerlos enfadar…especialmente a Kanda._

 __Yuu! Vamos a tomar todo del comedor y comámoslo en la habitación! Estoy muerto y solo quiero dormir…!-sugirió animado._

 _El espadachín sonrió ante la idea. Mucho mejor, así no tendrían que soportar a más idiotas mientras comían._

 __a veces sí que tienes buenas ideas…_

 __que quieres decir con eso?!_

 _ **Nadie era más importante que Alma**_

 __ya te dije que no!_

 __pero Yuu! La mayonesa es deliciosa! Solo prueba un poco!_

 __Aleja esa cosa de mi soba!_

 __ni siquiera creo que sea sano comer soba tres veces al día! Varia un poco!_

 __lo dice quien pone mayonesa hasta en sus galletas de la fortuna!_

 _ **...y puede que la comida fuera lo segundo más importante**_

 __g-gracias por la ayuda..-sollozaba mientras era cargado en su espalda. No era el daño físico lo que realmente le dolía, sino las crueles palabras que sus propios compañeros les habían dado aun siendo aliados._

 __no fue nada tonto….-respondió mientras regresaban a paso lento a su hotel correspondiente. Parte de su ira ya había mermado luego de la paliza que les dio a esos rastreadores tan bocones.-cuando lleguemos, podrás descansar…_

 __y-y podremos escuchar la radio! Y comer algo?-comenzó a animarse un poco aferrándose más._

 __lo que quieras…hasta te permitiré arruinar mi cena con esa mayonesa que tanto amas..-respondió un poco menos agrio de lo normal, regalándole una sonrisa algo divertida._

 _Le gustaba cuando podría lograr hacer feliz a Alma._

 __wow…! Yuu! A veces sí que eres el mejor!_

 __solo a veces…?_

 __jeje…no sé, tal vez?_

 __tonto!_

 _Compartieron algunas risas mientras continuaban su rumbo. Ya después verían como explicarle a la Orden lo que paso, aunque según el mismo kanda no había nada que explicar._

" _Solo yo puedo hacer llorar a Alma, IDIOTAS!"_

 _Esa frase permanecería en el corazón del pelicorto por el resto de su vida._

 _ **Únicos en su clase..**_

 __Hola preciosa! No te gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor?-había dicho en tono coqueto aquel pelirrojo que desde el inicio, les crispo los nervios._

 _Estúpido Bookman con problemas de vista!_

 __No te gustaría que te moliera a golpes?!-se llego a escuchar en respuesta, segundos antes de que un zapato volara sobre la cabeza del nieto de cierto anciano que parecía un panda._

 _Y si, la mayor sorpresa fue descubrir que no fue Kanda quien lo hizo._

 _Aunque a los ojos de Alma, no se entendía la razón del drama. Después de todo, la culpa la tuvo el tonto conejo por querer arrebatarle a SU Yuu._

 _Y Kanda…pues el solo disfruto el violento espectáculo desde primera fila. Alma le caía incluso mejor cuando se enfadaba de esa forma._

 _Hasta llego a olvidar que debía rebanar al bookman por decirle "preciosa"._

… _ **con más en común de lo que muchos creían….**_

 __Porque solo dejas que Alma te diga "Yuu", Yuu?-seguía insistiendo._

 __que no me digas Yuu!/que no le digas Yuu!-gruñeron ambos exorcista a punto de mandarlo a volar por la ventana._

 _Tal vez debían matar a Kumoi por hacerlos trabajar juntos. Ni siquiera le habían perdonado al pelirrojo por el asunto de "preciosa"._

 __Mira baka-usagi, si valoras tu vida dejaras de llamarme así, o tu otro ojo lo pagara…-dejo más que claro con esa aura demoniaca solo propia de Kanda._

 _Ni siquiera espero a oír su respuesta, solo se adelanto más. En cuanto más rápido terminaran, más rápido se librarían de él._

 _Alma por su parte solo se limito a sacarle a lengua infantilmente antes de seguir a su amado amigo; aunque no sin antes gesticular con los labios una oración bastante clara para Lavi._

 _El mensaje fue muy directo._

" _ **Yuu es mío".**_

 _Y por supuesto, en caso de que no quisiera entenderlo, el segundo sabia de varios métodos para hacer entender su punto._

 _Lavi por otro lado, se pregunto mentalmente luego de aquel día si quien era más aterrador, Komui sobre protector o Alma Karma celoso._

 _No sabía que tan suicida era capaz de ser por la curiosidad de querer averiguarlo. Además, como que molestar a Kanda y Alma, era muy divertido!_

 __En serio…ya deja de llorar…-se quejo por millonésima vez mientras trataban de deshacerse del jefe de sección de la sede de Asia._

 _Alma ni siquiera tenía cara para verlo, y el hecho de que llorara no le ayudaba. Solo quería ir a su habitación y no salir hasta que este se halla largado._

 __p-pero…sniff…p-pero…._

 __ Solo déjanos ir al cuarto!-grito molesto y con poca paciencia-tus lloriqueos me dan jaqueca!_

 _Enserio, los llorones le ponían de nervios._

 _Pensó en Alma, quien probablemente rompería en llanto apenas pusieran un pie dentro de la habitación._

 __Y-yuu…-murmuro con la voz algo quebrada mientras se apresuraban a descansar._

 _El nombrado no le dijo nada, ni siquiera una burla. Tan solo se limito a tomar su mano, cosa que al menos logro una sonrisa en su compañero, aun entre lágrimas._

 _Bueno…quizás no todos los llorones lo ponían de nervios. Solo quizás…_

 __Y-yo no soy un pulpo! Aleja esa cosa de mi!-chillo el pelirrojo. Enserio que los inventos de aquel loco que tenían al mando eran bizarros y aterradores.-a-además! Qué hay de ellos!-señalo a cierto par de "amigos" pasar de largo e ignorando el desastre que se estaba formando gracias a uno de los inventos de Jefe._

 _Al instante, Kumoi fijo su vista en Kanda y Alma, para luego ignorarlo con una sonrisa aliviada. Ellos dos habían dejado de ser una preocupación hacia tiempo cuando comenzó a notar "algo" raro en ambos._

 __Oh bueno…ellos son de la especie de pulpos que no les interesan las hermosas y tiernas hermanitas!-comento con una sonrisa, para luego proseguir a atacar con su Komurin prototype a todos los "pulpos", al menos hasta que Lenalee lo destruyera._

 __No se hace cuanto estamos así, pero siempre duermes conmigo…-comento al verlo apegar su cama a la suya._

 _El mayor inflo las mejillas acomodándose entre las sabanas y mirándolo ya acostado._

 __...es más cómodo así!-respondió con simpleza e inocencia._

 _Sabía que aun con esas quejas, Yuu no lo apartaría._

 __uhn…si tú lo dices…-comento al cerrar sus ojos. Si era sincero, hace tiempo que comenzó a notar que dormía mejor con Alma cerca._

 __VOY A MATARLO!-rugió cual león a punto de abalanzarse a su presa; que en este caso consistía en cierto borracho desubicado con quien se toparon de paso._

 __A-ALMA! Ya cálmate!_

 __EL PRIMER BESO DE YUU DEBIO SER MIO!_

 _Y claro, el protagonista/victima detrás de toda ira, simplemente quedo en blanco ajeno a todo lo demás, casi como si su alma intentara abandonar su cuerpo._

 __...un hombre…a-acaba de besarme…?_

 _Un hombre, que no era Alma._

 _Acababa de llegar de una misión y ya lo estaban haciendo trabajar de nuevo. Chasqueo la lengua molesto._

 __si quieres puedo ir en tu lugar…-había sugerido su inseparable camarada. También estaba exhausto pero quería ayudar._

 _Kanda solo sonrió de lado negando levemente._

 __No hará falta…solo es un uno…regresare en pocos minutos-aseguro con calma y confianza._

 _A Alma no le quedo de otra más que soltar una leve sonrisa.  
_Trata de solo cortar a los enemigos esta vez, Yuu…creo que los rastreadores aun siguen traumatizados..-bromeo en torno a ciertos incidentes que el espadachín prefería olvidar._

 _Kanda solo chasqueo la lengua y le dio su espalda mientras iba a encajarse de aquel asunto._

 __como si me importara…!_

" _Y solo paso una vez! Ni que los hubiera matado!" pensó molesto. A todos les pasaban accidentes de vez en cuando no?_

 _Bueno, el casi corta a unos rastreadores por "accidente"._

 __Buena suerte Yuu!_

 __Tch!_

 __No era necesario que me golpearas! idiota!-recrimino mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina y evitaba desangrarse durante el camino._

 _No fue una batalla real, pero aun así las heridas no habían terminado de curarse._

 __Ibas a partirlo en dos!-gruño el de cabellos cortos. Yuu nunca iba a cambiar._

 __No que esa era la orden…?-ni siquiera parecía que realmente le importara._

 __El Jefe Reever dijo que te detuvieras…._

 __tks! Todos son unos llorones…tan solo iba a cortarlo un poquito-ese tal Allen lo había crispado, aunque no se explicara porque. Cortarle aunque sea un dedo u oreja quizás lo había relajado un poco, pero Alma tuvo que impedírselo. -además! El estúpido guardián tuvo la culpa al igual que idiota de Kumoi en primer lugar! Idiotas inútiles!_

 _Bah! Aguafiestas! Y aun así, lo culpaban a él._

 __aun así no crees que fuiste algo duro con el pobre, Yuu? El solo quería ser tu amigo!-sonrió, para luego murmurar por lo bajo algo burlón-…por lo cual ya merece algo de crédito, considerando la cara de pocos amigos con la que lo atacaste…pobrecito, tendrá pesadillas…_

 __Tu también quieres ser cortado? En tu caso ni siquiera debería sentir remordimiento, ya que te crecerá un dedo nuevo al final…-mascullo tentándose. Alma en ocasiones, abusaba del "cariño" que le tenía._

 __Aja, lo que digas…mejor olvidemos eso y vayamos a comer algo!-sugirió abrazándolo del hombro-que dices Yuu? No extrañabas el soba de aquí?-lo pico, pellizcando una de sus mejillas._

 _Una vena comenzó a palpitar en el aludido._

 __No me molestes, loco del fetiche con mayonesa._

 __como me has llamado?!_

 _Al mismo tiempo, mientras aquella curiosa "discusión" se llevaba a cabo, el recién llegado pudo observarlos a lo lejos en compañía de Lenalee._

 _Era algo extraño para Allen ver al mismo chico que casi lo rebanaba y que discrimino su mano ser tan cercano a alguien._

 __Oh! Ahí están Kanda y Alma…-comento la chica, al notar hacia donde se dirigía su mirada-Kanda luce muy diferente cuando está con él, no?_

 __eh…? Si…-sonrió mas animado mientras veía al otro par ir alejándose entre una conversación algo cómica de ver._

" _Quizás no es tan malo…" pensó por un instante con una leve sonrisa._

 _Esperaba ser amigo de ellos en algún futuro._

 __todo fue tu culpa! Estúpido Moyashi!_

 __Mi culpa! Tú te interpusiste en primer lugar Bakanda!_

 __Kanda! Allen-kun! Ya cálmense!_

 __...Estos nunca dejaran de pelear…?_

 __...pues yo creo que Yuu hizo un nuevo amigo…-hablaba la voz de la experiencia._

 __La misión fue divertida, no lo crees, Yuu?_

 __algo… aunque quedarnos en una cabaña como esta es algo aburrido…-comento acompañándolo en el balcón. Desde ahí la luna los podría cubrir a ambos.-…mañana tendremos libre…_

 __SI! y así podremos recorrer un poco! Será divertido!-chillo emocionado. Era lo mejor de las misiones lejanas-compraremos recuerdos, nos tomaremos fotos y comeremos delicioso!_

 __...si recuerdas que no son vacaciones precisamente, no?-no pudo evitar reír un poco al oírlo- no se supone que sea divertido…_

 __de que hablas?-se acerca y lo abraza-si Yuu está conmigo, siempre será divertido…_

 __tks…dices muchas cosas extrañas…-murmuro desviando la mirada._

 _Al día siguiente, casi gastaron todo en puras fotos._

 __ajajajajaja!_

 __YA DEJA DE REIRTE! IDIOTA!_

 __e-es que es jaja…m-muy divertido! Jajajaja enserio, ya cuantas veces ten han confundido con una chica? Jajajaja_

 _Esa duda se había terminado por repetir tantas veces en su cabeza, que en ocasiones el mismo aludido comenzaba a dudar de sus propias acciones._

 __...quiero golpearte!_

 __JAJA pero sabes…eso no importa Yuu…-trato de parar su risa-…no importa si es de niña o de mala leche, tu cara a mí me gusta!-comento sin pena alguna, logrando tomarlo desprevenido._

 __YA CIERRA LA BOCAAAAAAAAAAAA!-chillo en respuesta._

 _Solo Alma, podría alterarlo así._

 __tu y Allen parecen llevarse bien…_

 __eh? Que significa ese comentario repentino?-arqueo una ceja. Acaso Alma se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza? Lo que acababa de decir no eran más que puros disparates._

 __no…nada…-solo se limita a desviar la mirada algo molesto._

 _No odiaba a Allen ni a nadie; mucho menos le molestaba que Yuu lentamente fuera haciendo amigos pero…_

" _Lo pensare demasiado…."_

 _Su amistad con el menor tenía mucho valor para él; hasta el punto de que ya ni siquiera era una simple amistad pero…_

 __uhn…uh?_

 _Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que apenas pudo notar cuando unos brazos muy familiares lo abrazaron y cubrieron sus ojos. Estar así le trasmitía una sensación cálida y agradable._

 __Y-Yuu…_

 __Tonto._

 __ehe..? p-pero que…?-quiso hablar, pero el de cabellos largos ya le había interrumpido._

 __Solo Alma es quien me importa más…-dijo con un tono tal calmado y sincero que ni siquiera sospecho lo que vino después._

 _Una sensación aun más dulce e inocente, que lleva al roce de un par de labios. Nunca creyeron que una acción tan simple pudiera traer tanta paz y nostalgia._

 __es mi imaginación, o ese par anda más raro de lo usual?-preguntó repentinamente el Bookman mientras almorzaban en el comedor._

 _La china se sorprendió y miro a sus amigos, sonriendo con ilusión y misterio._

 __seguramente están felices por la nueva misión. Sabes que odian ir por separado-comento tranquila y enfocándose en su comida, aunque con la felicidad aflorando dentro de ella._

" _Ya era hora!"_

 __Uhn…si tu lo dices…-sonrió el Bookman._

 _De todas las cosas que le habían tocado registrar, esta quizás era de las más inesperadamente bellas._

 _Y en cuanto a cierto Ingles, pues…solo se limito a mirar a la "pareja" de colegas alejarse por los pasillos felizmente._

 _Si esto los hacía felices, todo estaba bien!_

… _.especialmente si eso implicaba que alguien podría contener la "hermosa" personalidad de Kanda Yuu. La humanidad lo apreciaría._

 __Finalmente pudimos verlas, no? –sonrió mientras caminaba entre aquel campo de bellas flores-y ni siquiera tuvimos que llegar a viejitos…_

 __lo sé…fue una promesa…_

 _Un recuerdo olvidado que con el tiempo pudieron hacer realidad, aunque solo fuera en mitad de una desastrosa misión._

 _El mayor ni siquiera pudo contener la felicidad de abrazarlo. La libertad se sentía tan bien; y al mismo tiempo era muy diferente a lo que habían soñado por años._

 __quiero que este momento sea eterno…._

 __lo sé…._

 _ **Estar así por siempre, sería un sueño de verdad.**_

 __...te amo…Yuu…_

 __Alma….yo…._

…

… _Yo…_

…

… _.._

… _._

…Alma…..

Abrió los ojos de golpe, estremeciéndose por completo. Que había sido todo aquello?

Se enderezo un poco mirando hacia varias direcciones, aun con aquel escalofrío cercano a la muerte recorriéndolo. Ahora que lo recordaba, ya no estaba en la Orden, sino…

_Matter….

Aquella ciudad abandonada donde tuvo su primera misión junto a Aller Walker. Se mordió los labios ligeramente, tratando de contener su frustración.

Solo había sido un estúpido sueño más. El verdadero Alma estaba…

Negó con su cabeza levemente, mirando sus manos aun recubiertas del rastro de tierra. La clara prueba de que su amad _a_ descansaba al fin. En un lugar completamente lejano y secreto, donde nada ni nadie volvería a perturbar su sueño eterno.

Donde al fin, era libre…igual que el.

Suspiro levemente, recostándose un poco. Comenzaba a notar que incluso iba recuperando la estructura completa de su cuerpo. Ya no lo sentía como antes…era tan ligero.

Decidió alzar un poco la mirada hacia el cielo, justo como aquel instante donde vio la puerta del arca destruirse ante él.

"Ese estúpido…" pensó con una sonrisa suave. Después tanto, realmente los había ayudado. Si no fuera por él, quizás nunca habrían podido escapar. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se lo debía.

Se quedo pensando un poco más en sus opciones, hasta que finalmente lo decidió.

_nee…Alma…te enojaras mucho conmigo si decido regresar a la Orden?-pregunto hacia la nada, aunque muy en el fondo sentía que recibiría la respuesta que buscaba-…sabes? Ese moyashi realmente es un dolor de cabeza, hace ridiculeces y al verlo solo ansío cortarlo en trozos, pero…

Un suave viento silbo, refrescando su mente un poco.

_...gracias a él pudimos estar juntos al final…-hablo, mientras se ponía de pie, casi con pereza.

Iba a necesitar ropa nueva, comer un poco y quizás, dinero. Y pensar que había creído que al fin podría descansar para siempre lejos de ese horrendo lugar junto a la persona que mas amaba.

Estúpido Moyashi, estúpido remordimiento!

Mira que todo lo que debía tener que aun hacer por él.

_Allen Walker…de verdad eres un idiota….-al recordar la imagen de llorosa del inglés solo por verlos a el mismo y a Alma sufrir tanto, solo podría decir eso.

Mas le valía al brote apreciar su aportación. Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de poder estar finalmente junto a Alma con su ayuda.

Le había cumplido el deseo más profundo que hacía años enterró en su ser. Gracias a ello, ahora estaría con él para siempre, aunque solo fuera en su corazón.

 _Te amo, Alma._

… _.._

…

… _._

En medio del hambre y la miseria, un silencioso Allen Walker reflexionaba con profunda calma y pesar sobre los últimos acontecimientos a su alrededor.

La sola idea de recordar la sonrisa de Kanda y el llanto de Alma, lograba que en su corazón se formara un hueco.

Casi quería llorar desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

_...realmente espero que esta libertad los haga felices…-murmuró solo para sí, para luego volver a su perpetuo silencio.

Después de todo lo que había visto de ellos, no podía más que desearles lo mejor.

Alma y Kanda, merecían pasar sus últimos momentos juntos para siempre; sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera de nuevo.

 **Notas finales: hola! Al fin termine esto TuT me quedo más largo de lo que creí pero valió la pena. Este arco es simplemente hermoso y no puedo dejar de amar a Kanda y a Alma! (me gusta el Kanda x Allen, pero por esta vez decidí inclinarme al Kanda x Alma xD soy multishipper n-n)**

 **Esto funciona algo así como mi suposición de cómo pudo haber sido todo en un "mundo donde Almar Karma nunca hubiese "muerto", así que no se sorprendan si Kanda actúa algo más abierto. Es normal en teoría (¿?) además, lo mismo con los sucesos. Es un AU, no pude apegarlo totalmente al canon pero quise probar con Alma en medio de todo junto a Yuu.**


End file.
